Heart of Memorial
by Lanaught
Summary: He had not expected to survive. He had hoped it was his end but it seemed that he'd had to live with living forever. "Now why is it so dark?"
1. Chapter 1

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

"**This is a test, cookie three.**" – Magic/Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any of their elements/characters.

* * *

Land of Departure

Light shined through the decorative glass in the Great Hall of the Land of Departure. Today the individuals that were within it were to witness a special ceremony. The Mark of Mastery Exam.

Three tall throne like chairs were filled with the current Masters of the fabled weapon, the Keyblade.

On the rightmost seat sat a bald man with yellow gold eyes and slightly pointed ears. He also had thin eyebrows and a curled silver goatee. This man was Master Xehanort.

On the leftmost seat sat a man with black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of the face. He had dark eyes and also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. This man was Master Eraqus.

On the center seat sat a hooded individual. The man wore a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. The coat had a large silver zipper that fastened at the top and zipped down to seal the coat. It had silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastened to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The coat shrouded the person's face in darkness with the only visible aspect shown being a white circle of sorts that could be considered an eye because of its position where one could guess the right eye socket was. This man was the Grand Master.

Eraqus stood from his seat and walked down the small stairs that separated the floor from the platform the tall chairs were. As he stood in front, he failed to see the glances given by his two fellow Masters to the blonde haired boy who stood at the side of the hall. Nor did he see the cloaked figure's white gaze sharply turn towards Xehanort.

Xehanort fidgeted as he felt as he was being watched but a look around told him no one was paying attention to him.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates… but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy - not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither."

Eraqus looked at both his students, Aqua and Terra, before he continued.

"But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort and the Grand Master, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

Eraqus words were received by nods from both seated Masters.

"I trust you are ready." Eraqus asked of the both before him.

"Yes!" The pair chorused.

"Then let the examination begin!"

Summoning his Keyblade, Eraqus created several spheres of light at the end of the hall, behind his students. Behind Eraqus, Xehanort made a hand motion and suddenly darkness surrounded the spheres which made them move erratically. Eraqus leaned forward in confusion but let the apprentices to their test. Both apprentices began their assault on the spheres before a sphere went towards the blond haired youth, Ventus. Defending himself, the youth joined in and helped the two others complete the trial.

* * *

**AN: For a more cleared image of the Grand Master just imagine the Anti Black Coat Nightmare from Dream Drop Distance, standard black coat instead of the one it has and remove it's left eye while keep the right eye but in white. I have no idea where I'll go story wise but this chapter will continue and then go into a time skip.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a test, cookie one." - Talking

'_This is a test, cookie two._' - Thinking

"**This is a test, cookie three.**" – Magic/Jutsu

The Land of Cookies - Location shift

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any of their elements/characters.

* * *

Last Time:

Summoning his Keyblade, Eraqus created several spheres of light at the end of the hall, behind his students. Behind Eraqus, Xehanort made a hand motion and suddenly darkness surrounded the spheres which made them move erratically. Eraqus leaned forward in confusion but let the apprentices to their test. Both apprentices began their assault on the spheres before a sphere went towards the blond haired youth, Ventus. Defending himself, the youth joined in and helped the two others complete the trial.

* * *

Land of Departure: Present

As soon as the last of the spheres was vanquished the apprentices went back to their place in front of the Masters with Ventus returning to his spot near the wall of the hall.

"That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winnders- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

At those last words, Aqua and Terra summoned their Keyblades, **Rainfell** and **Earthshaker** respectively.

"Begin!" Master Eraqus bellowed.

Both Terra and Aqua rushed at each other before their blades clashed. Terra's strength made Aqua quickly back away to gain space to evade his long reaching swings. Seeing an opening, Aqua swung forward while Terra jumped back. Using the opportunity and momentary distraction, Aquawent for a forward stab that almost struck Terra's face.

Being startled by the attack, Terra watched dazed as Aqua ran forward. Narrowing his eyes, he placed his hand straight to the side and channeled a small amount of darkness. It surrounded his hands with a misty violet-black light. Glancing at his hand he panicked as he thought the darkness could hurt his fellow apprentice and immediately snuffed out the dark aura surrounding his hand.

Blocking the incoming blow from Aqua, he absently pondered where the darkness he summoned came from. Blocking another strike he decided that he'd think about later and focused once again on his fight.

* * *

"I believe Aqua showed the Mark and should become a Master." Eraqus began.

"I believe that Terra too showed the Mark." Xehanort added.

They both stood in front of the Grand Master who remained seated. The apprentices talked amongst themselves as the Master discussed the results from the trials.

The Grand Master drummed the fingers of his right hand on his clothed thigh as he recalled the trials. He remained silent for a few minutes while both Xehanort and Eraqus waited, knowing it was a habit for when the Grand Master thought things throughly.

"I agree on Aqua becoming a Master but I think Terra is not yet ready to become one." He stated at last and gave no more word after.

'_Of course._' Eraqus thought. '_Terra's lose of control over his emotions led to that outburst of darkness. He needs more training and time in order to properly control his emotions so he won't fall prey to darkness._'

"I understand." Eraqus spoke solemnly which received a small glance from the Master in his direction.

'_Peculiar._' Xehanort thought. '_I know for a fact that an outburst no matter how small or big will hardly affect their results. It is a fact I am certain of based on my Mark of Mastery Exam with Eraqus and Yen Sid._'

"Is there a reason why Terra cannot become a Master?" Xehanort asked boldly in hopes of getting a concrete answer. It did not matter wether Terra became a Master or not, the plans to make the boy into his future vessel would not be affected in the slightest.

At a nod of the hood the Grand Master motioned for both younger Masters to come closer.

"The outburst of darkness is not something that can be fixed with training nor is the reason why he shall not become a Master yet. It is the wavering of his heart in fear of such power that is the reason why he is not yet ready to claim the title." The Grand Master explained.

Seeing as they were finished and the Master was not going to elaborate more, both Masters turned and walked down to stand directly in front of Terra and Aqua. Ventus quickly leaving to the side to eagerly await their results.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus started. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

"Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, as well as my first apprentice to reach the level of Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge." Eraqus continued. "Please wait here for further instruction." He Grand Master stood and followed after Eraqus and Xehanort as they exited the hall giving not even a glance to the new Master nor the remaining apprentices.

As Xehanort walked down one of the set of stairs, he stopped near a boy who wore black and red armor and started a conversation. Unknown to both of them, the Grand Master peered below from his spot on the vaulted ceiling, head tilted to the side in wonder.

* * *

When Xehanort left with the masked youth after they finished their small conversation, the Grand MAster walked on the ceiling back to the Grand Hall where the Exam took place.

Still remaining anchored by unknown means to the ceiling, the Master looked down upon Eraqus and Aqua as they discussed her new tasks.

"Aqua. Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep...I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away."

"What?" Aqua gasped in shock.

"Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground." Eraqus told her in response, receiving a slight nod of the hood from the Grand Master hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"This is why our predecessors devised a certain...trick."

As Eraqus continued, the Grand Master opened a dark corridor and walked through it. He already knew the whole trick speech after hearing it from the previous generations. He was also the one to devise the trick itself.

The trick is only to be passed down from the current Keyblade Master who protected the Land of Departure to their first apprentice who claimed the title of Master. The apprentice would then inherit the responsibilites of guarding the land after the retirement or death of the current guardian.

* * *

Mysterious Tower

Appearing through another dark corridor in front of the Mysterious Tower, the Grand Master slowly walked forward and stepped inside the tower after opening the doors.

Making his way to the top, he was greeted by an old man in blue sorcerer's garments. The old man quickly stood from his tall chair and gave a deep bow to the Grand Master.

"Grand Master, I had not expected you to arrive so shortly." The slightly old man said in a deep wise voice as he straightened himself, a slight frown on his face.

Waving a hand dismissively, the Grand Master walked towards a star-shaped window and gazed into the starry sky outside the tower.

"I finished my business with the Exam this year early and as you know this will be my last Exam before I go to Rest, Yen Sid." The Grand Master said.

"Ah yes. I do hope this Rest of yours goes undisturbed; a hundred years you'll rest, correct?" Yen Sid asked with a hint of melancholy.

"Yes. That should be long enough that my absence won't cause any problems." The Grand Master replied as he leaned against the wall and continued star gazing, ignoring the the sad tones Yen Sid tried to hide ineffectively.

Falling into silence, the Grand Master turned to Yen Sid while creating a dark corridor behind himself.

"I'll be going my dear student, try to keep those other two in line and let's hope they don't kill each other." The Master said with an amused tone, gaining a hearty laugh from Yen Sid as the old sorcerer sat down.

The Grand Master gave his back to the sorcerer and was just a step short from entering the dark corridor before he stopped.

"You know...you were always my favorite student amongst the three of you. Not that I didn't care for Xehanort and Eraqus, but you were the one who understood my teachings and followed them. Goodbye Yen-kun."

With those parting words the Grand Master disappeared into the darkness.

As Yen Sid wept from the departure of his mentor, he hoped for a bright future to welcome back his mentor and wished that he'd never have to explain the disappearance of the Grand Master to the other two who he considered brothers and fellow students.

It will be a wish he'd soon regret.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about any errors within. The next chapter will take place in the future and thus will skip the Birth by Sleep story line. I am still debating where to continue off and what to write next. Also I'd like to warn that this story might take a LONG time to update as Memorial Rebirth will take priority. **


End file.
